


in the days of yore

by prince_sly_blue



Series: texting is communication!! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied Lance/Keith (Voltron), Pidge and Hunk are Suffering, chat fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_sly_blue/pseuds/prince_sly_blue
Summary: gettin bi: KEITH FOUGHT MEhunk of love: they argued loudlygettin bi: I Was Threatened





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to the epic saga: the gays
> 
> (pls read it and validate me)

**two years ago**

\--  
**honey nut queerios**

 **pidgeon:** heard u guys met keith today  
**hunk of love:** uh  
**hunk of love:** yeah;;  
**hunk of love:** that sure happened  
**pidgeon:** what  
**gettin bi:** I HATE THAT GUY  
**gettin bi:** HES PRETENTIOUS AND RUDE AND A SHOW OFF AND UGH I HATE HIM  
**pidgeon:** that sounds  
**pidgeon:** nothing like keith  
**pidgeon:** okay not totally he's a lil rude but not on purpose  
**pidgeon:** but a pretentious show off he's definitely not  
**hunk of love:** it certainly was interesting  
**gettin bi:** uGH HE WAS JUST SO  
**gettin bi** : AWFUL  
**gettin bi:** AND EVERYONE THINKS HES SO CUTE AND PERFECT  
**hunk of love:** no one called him cute  
**gettin bi:** EVERYONE THINKS HES HOT  
**hunk of love:** i did hear that  
**pidgeon:** i'm twelve and i cannot hear this  
**pidgeon:** he's my best friend  
**pidgeon:** he's like a brother  
**pidgeon:** and i'm prepubescent  
**pidgeon:** never ever speak of keith like that again  
**hunk of love:** he's kinda a hotshot at school i guess  
**pidgeon:** hella  
**pidgeon:** he's really talented  
**gettin bi:** he's not that great  
**gettin bi:** emo piece of shit  
**pidgeon:** haha don't be mean to him but yeah he's a emo shithead  
**hunk of love:** it wasn't that bad;;  
**gettin bi:** he wore fingerless gloves in a lecture  
**pidgeon:** what actually made you dislike him  
**gettin bi:** he acted like a jerk  
**pidgeon:** what did he do  
**pidgeon:** i adore the dude but he's not exactly a social butterfly whatever it was was probably an accident  
**gettin bi:** he just!!!!  
**gettin bi:** HE THINKS HES BETTER THEN EVERYONE  
**hunk of love:** he did score above everyone else  
**gettin bi:** IRRELEVANT  
**pidgeon:** okay clearly lance is too hysterical to tell me what's going on  
**pidgeon:** hunk pls  
**hunk of love:** he was stand offish and did kinda snub anyone who talked to him  
**hunk of love:** including lance  
**pidgeon:** lance  
**pidgeon:** you're ridiculous  
**hunk of love:** but then lance started glaring at him and keith did get a little passive aggressive  
**pidgeon:** UGH  
\--  
**pidgeon >kogayne  
pidgeon:** heard things got a little tense with lance today  
**kogayne:** ugh  
**kogayne:** he started acting all aggressive out of no where  
**pidgeon:** and you responded in kind??  
**kogayne:** yeah  
**pidgeon:** okay  
**pidgeon:** fuck  
**kogayne:** how important is it that we get along???  
**pidgeon:** dude these are my friends and you guys are going to the same school now i thought this would be good  
**pidgeon:** i wanted you guys to like each other  
**pidgeon:** tbh i thought you'd click right away  
**kogayne:** sorry..  
**pidgeon:** it's okay  
**kogayne:** i came out to have a good time but i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now  
**pidgeon:** fuck  
**pidgeon:** perfectly executed  
**kogayne:** thank u thank u  
\--  
**one year and 11 months ago**  
\--  
**honey nut queerios  
pidgeon:** how's space school  
**gettin bi:** space-rrific  
**pidgeon:** let me in!!  
**hunk of love:** we know  
**gettin bi:** katie you'll get in no problem  
**gettin bi:** ur the smartest fetus i've ever met  
**pidgeon:** i’m a jaded teenage girl.  i’ve been through shit that you wouldn’t even dream of.  you think life is hardd? try asking the school board to let you skip another grade only to find out they legally can't.  
**hunk of love:** ignoring the worst meme ever  
**hunk of love:** why can't you  
**pidgeon:** i'm too young to go to high school even if i could intellectually manage it  
**hunk of love:** bull shit  
**pidgeon:** ikr  
**gettin bi:** the school board can meet me in the pit  
**pidgeon:** the ball pit  
**hunk of love:** f uck  
**hunk of love:** honestly tho  
**hunk of love:** u wanna hear what happened at space school today  
**pidgeon:** yes  
**gettin bi:** KEITH FOUGHT ME  
**hunk of love:** they argued loudly  
**gettin bi:** I Was Threatened  
**pidgeon:** looking the way you look and sounding the way you sound  
**gettin bi:** i look and sound flawless  
**hunk of love:** wake up  
**hunk of love:** flawless  
**gettin bi:** my girl  
**pidgeon:** what happened u gotta tell meeee  
**hunk of love:** they bumped into each other and started yelling idk  
**hunk of love:** everyone was staring  
**gettin bi:** he sucks his mullet sucks  
**hunk of love:** he doesn't shut up about keiths hair  
**pidgeon:** u like keith, don't u squidward  
**gettin bi:** how dare you  
**pidgeon:** lmao  
**gettin bi:** i'm insulted by the very concept of him having a mullet in the year 2014  
**pidgeon:** sure  
**gettin bi:** no i seriously don't like him  
**hunk of love:** tbh i believe u  
**hunk of love:** pidge u haven't seen the way they look at each other  
**hunk of love:** i can feel the death radiating off them  
**pidgeon:** BE NICE TO MY FRIEND  
**gettin bi:** sorry not sorry keith sucks and i'll fite him  
**pidgeon:** ugh you guys suck  
\--  
**one year and eleven months ago**  
\--  
**pidgeon >kogayne  
pidgeon:** what happened today  
**kogayne:** he bumped into me and started screaming  
**pidgeon:** you had no part of it  
**kogayne:** not that i can tell???  
**kogayne:** im really starting to hate him back though  
**kogayne:** he's a prick  
**pidgeon:** i can tell  
**pidgeon:** ugh i wish you guys got along it was gonna be so great  
**kogayne:** i'm sorry..  
**pidgeon:** some people don't get along i'm not mad  
**kogayne:** well i'm still sorry it's not what you pictured  
**pidgeon:** its chill  
**pidgeon:** log onto cards against humanity  
\--  
**one year and nine months ago**  
\--  
**pidgeon >kogayne  
pidgeon:** keith  
**pidgeon:** can we have a serious second  
**kogayne:** yeah what's up  
**pidgeon:** i  
**pidgeon:** idk  
**kogayne:** that's okay  
**pidgeon:** i don't wanna be called katie anymore  
**kogayne:** you want pidge all the time??  
**pidgeon:** yeah  
**kogayne:** okay?  
**kogayne:** what's serious about it  
**pidgeon:** idk  
**pidgeon:** it's just important to me?  
**kogayne:** okay  
**kogayne:** do you want me to tell shiro too?  
**pidgeon:** yes please  <3  
\--  
**one year and eight months ago**  
\--  
**honey nut queerios  
hunk of love:** lance  
**hunk of love:** lance i know ur phone is on i can see u  
**pidgeon:** what's happening  
**hunk of love:** he's talking to this girl  
**hunk of love:** i heard from upperclassmen she's trouble but he won't listen  
**gettin bi:** nyma's cool  
**hunk of love:** nymas pretty  
**hunk of love:** not the same  
**gettin bi:** jealous  
**hunk of love:** i'm not  
\--  
**honey nut queerios  
gettin bi:** HUNK  
**gettin bi:** HUNK U WERE RIGHT I WAS WRONG  
**hunk of love:** lol  
**hunk of love:** what happened  
**gettin bi:** SHE TOOK MY WALLET AND MY BIKE AND TIED ME TO A TREE  
**hunk of love:** HA HA SERVES U RIGHT  
**pidgeon:** jesus fuck lance  
**pidgeon:** where are u  
**gettin bi:** the pARK STUPID WHERE ELSE ARE THERE TREES  
**pidgeon:** i'm not stupid i'm twelve  
**hunk of love:** lmao i'm nowhere near the park  
**gettin bi:** CALL THE POLICE GET ME DOWN  
**pidgeon:** if we call the cops you'll have to report ur bike stolen  
**gettin bi:** ..  
**gettin bi:** i wanna tell my mom myself  
**gettin bi:** PLEASE COME GET ME  
**pidgeon:** nah i'm stupid  
\--  
**pidgeon >dad  
pidgeon:** my friend lance is at the park tied to a tree can u cut him down??  
**dad:** is he okay????  
**pidgeon:** lmao yeah he's fine just dumb  
**dad:** how??  
**pidgeon:** he got tricked by a pretty girl  
**dad:** ugh okay i'll go get him  
\--  
**honey nut queerios  
gettin bi:** YOU SENT KEITH TO GET ME  
**hunk of love:** HAHA OH MY GOD  
**gettin bi:** THAT WAS HUMILIATING  
**pidgeon:** okay i didn't know keith would be there  
**pidgeon:** but yeah i sent shiro  
**pidgeon:** he was closest to you and the most responsible person i know  
**gettin bi:** THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING  
**hunk of love:** SERVES U RIGHT  
**gettin bi:** WHAT DID I DO  
**hunk of love:** U DIDNT LISTEN TO UR BEST FRIEND WHO ONLY HAS UR BEST INTERESTS AT HEART  
**gettin bi:** hunk ilysm i'll listen to you for the rest of my life you are wise and good and would never steer me wrong  
**hunk of love:** i'm very sorry you were embarrassed in front of keith  
**pidgeon:** sorry  
**gettin bi:** i will never recover  
\--  
**pidgeon >kogayne  
pidgeon:** how was it  
**kogayne** : satisfying  
\--  
**one year and seven months ago**  
\--  
**pidgeon created fuck these guys  
pidgeon added dad, hunk of love  
pidgeon:** help me  
**pidgeon:** they need to stop fighting  
**pidgeon:** everytime we hang out it's "i hate keith for this stupid reason" "i hate lance for this stupid reason"  
**pidgeon:** ITS KILLING MY VIBE  
**dad:** not to live up to my username but like  
**dad:** i'm super worried about the fact the only relationship keith has with any of his classmates is this weird rivalry  
**hunk of love:** lance mostly hates that keith does better in school then he does  
**hunk of love:** the rest of it i think would go away if we could get lance to stop comparing them  
**pidgeon:** keith hates lances attitude towards girls  
**hunk of love:** why does he care  
**pidgeon:** he wouldn't if it was anyone else  
**pidgeon:** but they fucking grate on each other so much every little thing gets blown out of proportion  
**hunk of love:** yeah i feel  
**hunk of love:** lance was ranting about keiths presumed workout routine at lunch today  
**pidgeon:** why  
**hunk of love:** more of keith'a supposed superiority complex  
**pidgeon:** uuuuuggh  
**pidgeon:** of all keith issues  
**pidgeon:** a superiority complex isn't one of them  
**pidgeon:** if i didn't know lance as well as i do it say he has one  
**hunk of love:** i think lance is projecting his out ambitious nature onto keith and lance is the type of person who never gets along with people too similar to him  
**pidgeon:** ik but they're a good balance of different and smilies to be friends  
**hunk of love:** if they didn't get off to such a rough start they probably would be friends  
**pidgeon:** thank u for backing up the theory that they should like each other  
**dad:** so like  
**dad:** did we just get this chat to complain or to do something  
**pidgeon:** ur right lets get down to business  
**hunk of love:** to defeat  
**hunk of love:** the huns  
**pidgeon:** so what's the plan  
\--  
**one year and six months ago**  
\--  
**honey nut queerios  
pidgeon:** my birthday is coming  
**pidgeon:** keith is will be there  
**pidgeon:** because hes important to me  
**pidgeon:** i will not have drama  
**gettin bi:** jesus ok  
**hunk of love:** did keith get this speech too  
**pidgeon:** yes  
**pidgeon:** verbatim actually  
**gettin bi:** ill be civil if he will  
**hunk of love:** lance  
**gettin bi:** i'll try my best  
**pidgeon:** u better  
\--  
**one year and six months ago- pidge's birthday**  
\--  
**kogayne >pidgeon  
kogayne:** i'm on my way  
**pidgeon:** im so ready to see u it feels like forever  
**kogayne:** two weeks  
**pidgeon:** too long without the keith cuddles  
**kogayne:** wow that's gay  
**pidgeon:** you're gay  
**kogayne:** lmao yeah  
\--  
**honey nut queerios  
gettin bi:** okay i see what you guys are doing BUT U DONT NEED THAT MANY PEOPLE TO PICK UP THE PIZZA DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM  
**pidgeon:** nah  
**gettin bi:** if ur living room is in shambles when u return it's ur fault  
**pidgeon:** we will return when you guys make nice  
\--  
**pidgeon >kogayne  
pidgeon:** how is it going  
**kogayne:** it goes from awkward silence to loud fighting back to awkward silence  
**pidgeon:** just talk to him  
**pidgeon:** please??  
**kogayne:** i love you very much but if i kill him i'm framing u  
\--  
**one year six months ago- after pidge's birthday**  
\--  
**hunk of love >gettin bi  
hunk of love:** you guys went from murder to friends in an hour u gotta tell me what went down  
**gettin bi:** we talked idk what to tell u  
**hunk of love:** um??  
**gettin bi:** ... we were yelling and he called me mean  
**gettin bi:** i made fun of him for having to vocabulary of a fourth grader but he was serious  
**gettin bi:** i don't want to be a mean person hunk  
**hunk of love:** yeah  
**gettin bi:** we talked a bit  
**gettin bi:** he doesn't back down from a fight but i guess i started it  
**gettin bi:** apparently he has social anxiety and it comes off as rude when he first meets people  
**gettin bi:** and it makes him not great at communicating so he matched what he perceived as aggression from me  
**hunk of love:** perceived?  
**gettin bi:** okay i'm trying here  
**gettin bi:** i really didn't like him i'm not used to getting along i still wanna blame him  
**hunk of love:** i know  
**gettin bi:** he's okay i guess  
**gettin bi:** idk if we'll ever be friends but it won't be weird for the group i promise  
\--  
**pidgeon >kogayne  
pidgeon:** well  
**kogayne:** i was rude to him that first day and he's competitive  
**kogayne:** i know i come off as really aloof  
**kogayne:** and i'm stubborn and easily riled up  
**kogayne:** i'm not super surprised we didn't get along at first  
**kogayne:** i told him i have anxiety  
**pidgeon:** that probably sealed the deal for him his best friend has anxiety  
**pidgeon:** that's something he understands  
**kogayne:** yeah  
**pidgeon:** thank you  
**kogayne:** i think this is classified as "i'd do anything for you"  
**pidgeon:** i know  
**pidgeon:** i know you hate feelings and talking  
**pidgeon:** i don't necessarily disagree  
**pidgeon:** but this means a lot  
**kogayne:** i love you pidge  
**pidgeon:** i love you keith  
\--  
**dad >kogayne  
dad:** so  
**dad:** lance huh  
**kogayne:** i'm gonna stop u right there  
****

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it, i wanted to get the lance/keith rivalry in there without upsetting the story we have going  
> and the building of the gang!!  
> around the time keith and lance make nice, shiro meets allura at work


End file.
